


ice cream my love for you

by crystalldragon



Series: Genyatta Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Genyatta Week, Human Zenyatta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: Genji doesn’t want to study. So he takes Zenyatta to his favorite ice cream parlor.Written for Genyatta Week Summer 2017, Day 3 “Summer Treats”.





	ice cream my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this today at 2 am even though i had to get up at 6 am oops. rip me (forgive me for the title i am a walking pun book)

"You know, we can just skip this meeting," Genji begins as he and Zenyatta sit down on one of the benches in the school hall.

Zenyatta gives him a confused look. "What? Genji, we are meeting to study together and help each other. Our finals are starting in three weeks. We can't just skip this, it's important."

"Just as important as the last time we did this, I guess. This is useless."

Zenyatta rolls his eyes. "That was one time, Genji. And do I have to remind you that you were the one who chased Naomi through the whole backyard?"

"That was _one_ time," Genji retorts, mimicking Zenyatta's lecturing tone.

Genji stands up and walks towards the entrance. He looks back at Zenyatta and waves his hands, urging him to come with him. 

"It’s too hot to concentrate anyway and I'm hungry, so let's go eat some ice cream. We deserve a little break. It'll be perfectly fine if we arrive a little bit later!"

"Genji..." Zenyatta sighs. He knows Genji has him already persuaded into coming with him. It's surprising how easy it was for Genji to coax him into things. _I guess that's what happens when you have a crush on your friend,_ Zenyatta thinks.

"You're so troublesome," Zenyatta says, standing up. Genji laughs loudly in response and looks at Zenyatta with that captivating grin again. 

 

Zenyatta has been harbouring these feelings towards his dear friend for a while now. _Who wouldn't fall in love with him?_ he thought, _after the hospitality and kindness Genji has shown me_. He had moved to Japan almost a year ago, and had been lucky enough to go to the same college, and the same class as Genji. And, somehow, he managed to befriend Genji. The Genji Shimada, youngest son of the Shimada Clan, who is admired by all his classmates, who is attractive and charming enough to have everyone he desires in his sheets. Though he doesn't exploit this as often as he used to, as Zenyatta has heard recently. Which really confuses him - he could have anyone he wanted, after all - but Zenyatta wasn't going to ask Genji out on his private affairs. Genji lives his life like he wants to, even though his family disapproves of his lifestyle. _In a way, we are not that different._

 

"I know just the perfect place where we can get good ice cream," Genji says, leading him through the city's shopping mile. "It's at the very end of this street. They are the most expensive in the city - but don’t worry, I’ll pay for you. Anyway, they sell the best ice cream in this city. Also, in winter they make the nicest hot chocolates!" he reminisces.

Zenyatta looks at him with a smile he hopes isn't too goofy. "Thank you, once again, Genji. For showing me all these things," he says.

Genji looks at him and smiles as well, "That's what friends are for, Zen!"

 

Genji hadn't lied about the fact that this ice cream parlor was his fairly good, but there were other good ones more nearby to their college where they could have gone to. He has a different plan in mind, though. 

 

It has been weeks since the two of them have done something alone together, because they have been so busy with studying. That fact makes him ache for Zenyatta even more. If he were honest with himself, he has had a crush on Zenyatta ever since the moment he first saw him. After all, he looks cute, is incredibly friendly and honest, and also very smart. That's why he had made it his mission to befriend him. In the beginning, he pondered about how or even _if_ he would get Zenyatta into his bed. When he learned that Zenyatta is from a monk family, he got cautious because he didn’t know what rules Zenyatta was bound to, and how they would react to him. So he chose to simply stay friends with him and show himself from his finest side, trying his best to impress Zenyatta. 

But now he slowly realizes that simply staying friends doesn’t suffice. He has never felt like this before, and it's maddening. Usually, if he would like someone, he would just fool around with them for a little, and then move on.

But with Zenyatta, this feeling doesn’t go away. And it wasn't exactly the same feeling he normally had. It was different. It felt like a deep ache in his chest. He has no urge to have anyone else anymore, he only wants Zenyatta. He can't get enough of his laughs, his ocean blue eyes that seemed to twinkle every time he spoke, his stupid jokes and his odd fashion style. He doesn’t fantasize about dirty actions, instead he yearns for soft touches and more of his wise words. He wants to spend his future, however uncertain it may be, by Zenyatta's side.

He is terrified that his friends will notice his changed behavior, will draw conclusions and confront Zenyatta with it. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want to destroy the friendship he and Zenyatta have with feelings he doesn't even understand himself. He just wants to enjoy himself together with Zenyatta, and today he is gonna do exactly that. 

 

Zenyatta doesn't eat much, and he knows that they serve extra big portions here, so he will ask Zenyatta if it's okay if he orders one meal for the both of them. Then they will share and - _boom_ \- they are closer again. Of course, his plan is silly and not romantic in the slightest, but he has to start somewhere, right?

He sits down on one of the benches outside the building. From here, one has a wonderful view of the river and the city park, which currently gleams in lush green.

Zenyatta sits down beside him. “I thought we were just ordering ice cream and then going back to school?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what we’re doing now! Don’t you want to watch the beautiful scenery while eating though?” Genji asks. 

Zenyatta sighs again. “We are going to be even later…” 

Genji shushes him and looks at him, smiling sincerely. “Zenyatta, you have to relax. You’ve been working so hard for the past few weeks. Taking a few moments off is important.”

Zenyatta’s face softens and he chuckles. “You’re beginning to sound like me, Genji. Isn’t that what I said to you once?”

Genji grins and once again, it’s getting really hard to not kiss those pretty lips. “I learned from the best,” he answers.

Zenyatta smiles in return and turns his head to watch the children playing on the riverside.

“They have this one really good ice cream here,” Genji starts, “It’s vanilla ice cream with bananas and some chocolate sauce, I think you’ll like it too. The problem is, it’s a really large portion. If you’re okay with it, we can share it?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he feels unbelievably stupid. _Why would Zen even want to share a goddamn ice cream with me? Who in the world does that?! This is so embarrassing!_

But Zenyatta, dear Zenyatta, saves him before he can run away and jump into the river to hide his embarrassment. He laughs gently and smiles from ear to ear. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Genji.”

 

 

“That is indeed a lot, Genji. Did you used to eat all of this alone?” Zenyatta asks when the waiter serves them the ice cream. 

“Ah, no. I used to go here with my family. The owners are acquainted with my family, or something like that. I always ordered this one, because it’s so tasty. I never ate all of it, though. Most times either Hanzo or my father would shake their heads and tell me to order a smaller meal the next time. I never did though,” he laughs as he thinks of those times. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here. I’ve kinda missed it.” Genji takes his spoon and starts eating.

 

They eat the ice cream in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about this and that or looking at each other when the other isn’t looking, and watching the beautiful scenery around them. Both enjoy the peace and calmness this part of the city radiates, so far off from the busy college district.

 

 

Just as he is about to pay, he hears his phone beeping. He gives the waiter the money and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He sees a message from one of his classmates pop up.

_[3:51 PM] Takashi ✌: just saw u at chowa’s with zenyatta. there’s something between u two, isn’t there? ;) now i have an explanation for the others when they ask why u r so late hehe !_

Genji groans. Takashi may be a good friend, but he also loves to gossip and start rumors. He had put Genji in awkward situations often enough back in high school, and it was only a matter of time until he would have said something about him and Zenyatta. 

Zenyatta looks at him, his brows furrowed in worry. “Is something wrong?” he asks.

“Ah, nothing…” Genji shifts in his seat and gets up. 

He smirks and takes Zenyatta’s hands, pulling him up to him. “We better get going, so we can join the others!”

“O-Okay…” Zenyatta stammers, not quite understanding what he’s up to.

Zenyatta stands beside him, and starts blushing wildly when Genji doesn’t let go, instead holding onto his hand and leading him down the street. He doesn’t know what coaxed Genji into doing this, but he isn’t going to complain. Actions like this can uphold his illusion of them being a couple.

As quickly as Genji’s smile had appeared, it faded. He looked down at their joined hands. _What the hell am I doing?! I didn’t even ask him! Fuck, this is it. This is gonna be the end of our friendship._

Zenyatta can almost feel the uncertainty radiating off Genji in waves. He turns his head to look at Genji, and he swears he can see a bit of red coloring his cheeks as well.

Genji moves his gaze from their joined hands to Zenyatta’s face. “Is... Is this okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Zenyatta answers embarrassingly fast. “Yes. It’ll always be okay.”

Genji chuckles quietly to himself at that, looking down again. Before he can stop himself, he hears himself say, “So, I guess this was our first date?” _oh god no, what-_

“I guess you could say that,” he registers as an answer from Zenyatta, who squeezes his hand.

“Thank god,” he looks up and closes his eyes, still not believing that this is happening.

 _I guess I can die happy now,_ they both think at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
